Question: Find the area of triangle $JKL$ below.


[asy]
unitsize(1inch);
pair P,Q,R;
P = (0,0);
Q= (sqrt(3),0);
R = (0,1);
draw (P--Q--R--P,linewidth(0.9));
draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,3));
label("$J$",P,S);
label("$K$",Q,S);
label("$L$",R,N);
label("$20$",(Q+R)/2,NE);
label("$60^\circ$",(0,0.75),E);
[/asy]
Explanation: We have $\angle K = 180^\circ - 90^\circ - 60^\circ = 30^\circ$, so $JKL$ is a 30-60-90 triangle. Since $\overline{JL}$ is opposite the $30^\circ$ angle, we have $JL = KL/2 = 10$.  Since $\overline{JK}$ is opposite the $60^\circ$ angle, we have $JK = JL\sqrt{3} = 10\sqrt{3}$.  Therefore, \[[JKL] = \frac{(JK)(JL)}{2} = \frac{(10\sqrt{3})(10)}{2} = \boxed{50\sqrt{3}}.\]